


Um Outro Tipo De Valsa

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Dançar parecia algo de outro mundo para Shion, mas enquanto Nezumi ensinava-lhe aqueles passos com tanta determinação ele percebeu que desejava unir-se ao outro em todos os movimentos, em todas as valsas - para todo o sempre.





	Um Outro Tipo De Valsa

Apesar da presente situação estar bem longe de ser pacífica, a fumaça fraca que saía daquela xícara de chá-verde e entrava pelas suas narinas o fazia sentir-se estranhamente em paz. Shion achava mágico como algo tão simples como uma bebida quente poderia emanar tanto poder.

Ele e Nezumi falavam sobre dançar, um tópico aleatório, o qual não fazia parte da realidade deles no momento. Shion nem ao menos se lembrava do porque eles terem começado a falar sobre isso, só sabia que gostava de ver Nezumi tão descontraído.

— E então — começou a dizer Nezumi com a clara intenção de mudar o rumo da conversa —, o que vai fazer quando se encontrar com Safu outra vez? Irá aceitar a proposta dela?

— O que… como você…

Seria estupidez de sua parte perguntar como Nezumi sabia daquele assunto. É claro,  _o rato._

Shion sentiu seu rosto ferver, a paz repentinamente foi embora deixando apenas o constrangimento estampado em sua face. Encabulado, o jovem de cabelos brancos virou a cabeça para o outro lado pensativo.

Lembranças daquela noite — de seu reencontro com Safu — apareceram em sua mente. Safu nunca foi de fazer cerimônias sobre algo, entretanto Shion não pôde deixar de se espantar com o pedido inusitado da garota.

Ela queria seu _esperma,_ queria  _fazer sexo_ com ele.

Foram aquelas as palavras que ela usara no dia em questão.

— O que foi, Shion? — A voz de Nezumi o trouxe de volta ao presente. — Uma garota bonita demonstra total interesse em transar com você e você não faz a mínima ideia do que fazer?

— Não é isso! — protestou o jovem.

— O que é então?

— Safu é a minha melhor amiga, é como uma irmã para mim. Eu nunca imaginei nós dois, você sabe, fazendo algo do tipo.

— Bem, eu acho que você está é com medo da sua inexperiência — provocou Nezumi.

Shion nunca se preocupara muito com isso — nunca se importara em ser um garoto  _nerd_  e virgem de dezesseis anos, pelo menos não até agora.

O que Nezumi queria dizer com aquilo? Que ele era experiente? Shion imediatamente lembrou-se do beijo que ele trocou com aquela mulher, quem sabe o que mais ele tenha feito com ela ou com outra…

Shion não deveria estar incomodado, mas por alguma razão não conseguia evitar. Quando Nezumi beijou aquela mulher ele sentiu…

— Enfim, esqueça — Mais uma vez a voz grave do outro o despertou de seus devaneios, o poder dela impressionava Shion tanto quanto a fumaça do chá que ele ainda tinha intenção de beber. — Voltando ao que falávamos antes, você quer que eu te ensine?

Não captando de imediato a frase  _“Voltando ao que falávamos antes”,_  Shion quase deixou a xícara cair sobre o seu colo, a temperatura do chá certamente causaria-lhe algumas leves queimaduras.

— A fazer sexo? — indagou ele sem pensar direito no que estava dizendo e as gargalhadas de Nezumi vibraram em seus ouvidos.

— A dançar, Shion. Dançar!

— Oh. — Suas bochechas com certeza estavam coradas, isso explicaria o calor que ele sentia em sua pele,  _de novo._ — Certo.

Nezumi pôs sua xícara de lado e levantou-se do sofá, suas roupas meio largas não o deixavam menos atraente. Na verdade Shion perguntava-se se havia algo no mundo capaz de deixar o outro desagradável ao seus olhos, duvidava muito disso, mas ainda se perguntava. Talvez porque estivesse curioso sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Nezumi, sobre o porque daquele ciúme quando ele beijou aquela mulher e sobre o porque daquela ira quando Rikiga insinuou que Nezumi poderia se prostituir.

— Me dê sua mão — pediu o jovem de olhos cinzentos e Shion obedeceu sem pestanejar. Nezumi puxou seu corpo para perto de si e colocou a outra mão ao redor de sua cintura. — Tente não pisar nos meus pés.

Não havia música, Shion era totalmente desengonçado na dança, nada parecia estar certo ali. Nada a não ser Nezumi com sua graciosidade e paciência.

— Um, dois, três… um, dois, três… — Ele repetia sorrindo enquanto guiava Shion pelo cômodo apertado.

Como alguém que por diversas vezes se mostrava agressivo podia ser tão doce? Shion repreendeu-se por questionar isso, era ele quem sempre depositava esperança no afeto de Nezumi, quem sempre acreditara em sua ternura, por mais oculta que ela parecesse estar — como um tesouro.

— Um, dois, três…

Antes Shion não era capaz de erguer a cabeça e encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos, mas agora já não podia evitar. Estava sendo atraído, encantado, por aquela voz repetindo  _“Um, dois, três…”,_  pelo calor daquele corpo abraçado junto ao dele. Nezumi não o fitava de volta, não devolvia o brilho que incandescia dos olhos de Shion, mas não havia importância.

Vê-lo daquele jeito tão concentrado em ensiná-lo a dançar — sorrindo como se nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo — era o que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, era o que o fazia  _se apaixonar…_

A sensação que invadia Shion era a de estar flutuando, valsando com Nezumi e com o vento em torno de ruínas. Ruínas que não podiam alcançá-los, pois ambos estavam envoltos em si mesmos, unidos e impermeáveis, presos dentro de uma bolha de sabão que fora enchida com todo o zelo do mundo.

— Você está pegando o jeito, Shion — falou Nezumi ainda sem olhar em seus olhos.

Shion pegou-se com vontade de naufragar naquela blusa larga que Nezumi vestia, naquele torso que estava tão próximo às suas narinas. Esqueça a fumaça calmante do chá-verde, era aquele cheiro que o deixava em paz, o de Nezumi.

Shion queria cheirá-lo mais, queria beijá-lo, queria…

— Eu quero saber como é — disse o jovem de cabelos brancos fazendo Nezumi finalmente virar o rosto para ele.

— Você já sabe, não é o que estamos fazendo? — indagou o outro sem deixar de continuar a dança.

— Não isso, não a dança, a outra coisa.  — Uma linha formou-se entre as sobrancelhas de Nezumi e isso também não o deixou menos atraente. — Eu quero saber como é… — Como Safu conseguira dizer aquilo tão desavergonhadamente? — fazer sexo… com você.

Existia um termo menos científico ou formal do que aquele? Shion não sabia bem e não se imaginava dizendo outra coisa como  _“transar”,_  enfim, quem ligava para termos quando os olhos de Nezumi agora se arregalavam de surpresa para ele?

A dança parou, eles não valsavam mais com o vento sobre as ruínas. Haviam voltado ao cômodo apertado onde viviam no momento.

— O que você disse?

— Eu não vou repetir, Nezumi. — Não era como dizer  _“Um, dois, três…”_

— É que… não é algo que eu esperava ouvir de você assim… é surreal. — Safu provavelmente sentira a mesma vergonha que Shion sentia agora diante da rejeição. — Tem certeza de que quer isso?

Então ele não havia sido  _exatamente_  rejeitado? Bem, esse fato causou-lhe um novo receio, Shion tinha certeza de que queria aquilo, mas...

— Tenho — respondeu decidido, tentando ignorar o medo de sua inexperiência.

Nezumi, visivelmente abismado com tanta determinação, ancorou seus dedos na cintura de Shion que, por sua vez, sentiu seus músculos oscilarem com o firme toque.

— Certo então.

Hipnose.

Não havia outra palavra que pudesse definir o que aqueles olhos cinzentos faziam com ele.

— Certo… — repetiu Shion direcionando seu olhar para os lábios que agora aproximavam-se dos seus.

O hálito de Nezumi cheirava a chá-verde e isso, consequentemente, tranquilizou Shion enquanto ele era levado de volta à sensação de flutuação, enquanto aquele por quem era apaixonado — agora entendia o que eram aqueles sentimentos — o beijava quase fazendo-o derreter por entre os dedos que ainda o seguravam pela cintura. Shion jamais imaginou que aquilo pudesse ser tão bom e que pudesse ficar ainda melhor quando sentiu a língua de Nezumi acariciar delicadamente a sua.

Assim como na dança Shion tinha a impressão de que suas ações eram todas desordenadas e caóticas, será que Nezumi manteria sua paciência do mesmo jeito que antes? Com dificuldade suas mãos encontraram os cabelos negros de Nezumi e por lá ficaram, desarrumando-os sem perceber.

De repente sua boca não estava mais colada à do outro, Nezumi respirava um tanto arfante contra o seu rosto — os olhos fechados, as mãos mantendo Shion no lugar. O jovem de cabelos brancos não queria parar, ele precisava de mais e teve a impressão de que se não sentisse Nezumi completamente iria desaparecer, pois seu corpo não conseguiria sobreviver sem conhecer o seu toque ao menos uma vez.

— Nez…

— Shh. — O indicador esguio de Nezumi o silenciou, Shion pôde senti-lo estremecer. Isso certamente fora impressão sua já que não havia como Nezumi ficar ansioso por conta de algo tão…

Shion constatou que não sabia descrever aquilo e afastou completamente essa inutilidade — esqueceu-a — quando seu corpo foi guiado pelo outro novamente, dessa vez para o sofá atrás deles. Shion ficou tonto, não pelo impacto absurdamente leve que sua cabeça teve contra o braço do móvel, mas sim pela intensidade com a qual Nezumi deitara sobre o seu corpo — entre suas pernas — inclinando-se para beijá-lo outra vez, mas não o fazendo.

Ele estava tremendo e não era de excitação, Nezumi parecia realmente nervoso.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou um Shion preocupado, seus lábios acidentalmente roçaram nos do outro a cada palavra pronunciada. — Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser…

— Não, eu quero — rebateu Nezumi antes de atacar sua boca outra vez, agora mais ferozmente, mais apaixonadamente.

Shion perdeu brevemente o contato labial com o outro quando Nezumi adentrou — com uma de suas mãos — sua blusa que era quase tão larga quanto a dele. Shion nunca ficou tão grato por suas roupas serem daquele armazém, por não servirem muito bem em seu corpo magro.

A cada segundo ele impressionava-se com o nível de frenesi em que seu corpo se encontrava, era como se o Shion responsável e equilibrado tivesse deixado de existir, sendo substituído por um Shion inteiramente composto de desejos carnais e paixão.

A boca de Nezumi deixou a sua mais uma vez e viajou lentamente até o seu pescoço. Shion tinha a impressão de que sua respiração era o único som existente naquele cômodo, a única coisa que ele era capaz de ouvir.

Suas mãos fincaram-se nos ombros de Nezumi e sentiram a vibração que reverberava por todo o corpo dele. Num movimento inconsciente — impulsivo — seus quadris embateram-se com os do outro causando uma das melhores sensações que Shion já tivera em sua vida.

Ele queria fazer aquilo de novo, não, ele queria que Nezumi  _fizesse._  Entretanto o outro ainda estava escondido em seu pescoço beijando-o delicadamente.

— Nezumi, por favor…

— Eu... não sei se... posso fazer isso — Nezumi respirou contra a sua pele exposta. — A verdade, Shion, é que eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Seu coração que batia descompassadamente contra a palma cálida de Nezumi sobre o seu peito quase parou com aquela confissão. Nezumi parecia ser sempre tão seguro de si, a coragem — a bravura presente entre os dois, porém ali estava ele, completamente irrequieto e não pela razão que deveria.

Shion deslizou suavemente seus dedos sobre a curvatura entre o pescoço e a coluna de Nezumi e fitou intimamente aquelas orbes acinzentadas — seus lábios estavam à poucas instâncias de se tocarem novamente.

— E daí? — murmurou Shion com uma certa ousadia antes de acabar com aquela distância por inteiro.

O medo da inexperiência não os levariam à lugar algum, eles estavam ali praticamente colados um ao outro e cada reação corpórea denunciavam que eles queriam aquilo então por quê dar ouvidos à insegurança?

Ele não teve vergonha em mover seus quadris contra os de Nezumi outra vez e nem em gemer quando a fricção se tornou extasiante — Shion também não se sentiu acuado quando as ereções de ambos ficaram evidentes sob suas calças.

Shion agora era apenas guiado pelo desejo em um outro tipo de dança — um outro tipo de valsa. Ele não hesitou em despir Nezumi, não hesitou em percorrer, com seus dedos ávidos o peito e em seguida as costas daquele que lançava-se sobre ele com anseio.

Em questão de segundos sua blusa também fora para longe, Nezumi abaixou a cabeça e depositou beijos impacientes sobre sua pele, sobre seus mamilos — fazendo sua cabeça girar a cada instante. Shion não mais sabia se aquele tremor pertencia a ele ou a Nezumi.

— Shion — Nezumi proferiu ao retornar para os seus lábios molhados, provocando-o com falsas insinuações de um beijo —, você tem…

— Não me faça essa pergunta outra vez. — Se fosse necessário ele continuaria roubando beijos de Nezumi por incontáveis vezes, talvez só assim ele parasse de fazer indagações desnecessárias. Shion ficaria surpreso com sua própria audácia se não estivesse tão absorto nas sensações ardentes que cresciam entre ele e Nezumi.

Ele sabia — instintivamente — que aquela fricção não seria o suficiente e, sem aviso prévio, começou a afastar com as duas mãos as calças que Nezumi vestia, tentando desliza-las junto com suas roupas íntimas.

— Você não se parece com o mesmo Shion que há poucos momentos não conseguia sequer realizar um passo de dança — disse Nezumi, sua testa suada colada na dele. — Acho que não podemos mais voltar atrás, não é?

Nezumi lentamente desceu sua palma até a proeminência presente entre as pernas de Shion — desabotoando, abrindo o zíper, o libertando daquele tecido tão sufocante. O jovem de cabelos brancos só não mordeu seu lábio inferior porque Nezumi fez isso por ele.

_Pele com pele._

_Boca com boca._

_Corpo com corpo._

Não havia mais nada no mundo que Shion desejasse naquele instante além de Nezumi dentro dele. Além dos movimentos cada vez mais intensos que o empurravam contra aquele sofá fazendo-o gemer — quase gritar — cada vez mais alto. A dor inicial do ato não era párea para o prazer que ele sentia agora, muito menos a insegurança que tomava conta de ambos momentos atrás.

Sua visão era cinzenta, pois a única coisa na qual conseguia focar eram os olhos de Nezumi. Seu interior acomodava o outro como se aquele sempre tivesse sido o lugar ao qual pertencia, suas mãos o agarravam como se quisessem mantê-lo naquela posição por toda a eternidade. E era exatamente o que Shion desejava, que aquele momento durasse até que seu oxigênio se esvaísse e, se fosse possível, além disso.

— Nezumi…

Ele não era mais capaz de suportar, a euforia em seu ventre só aumentava e Shion sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento — cada vez que Nezumi o penetrava atingindo seu ponto mais sensível.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer alucinadamente enquanto os sons eróticos que saíam de sua boca eram abafados por mais um beijo intenso de Nezumi, este por sua vez expandia-se dentro dele em suas últimas estocadas.

— Shion…

— Não vá ainda — falou Shion recuperando-se aos poucos e impedindo que Nezumi se separasse dele, ainda que o outro não demonstrasse interesse nenhum em fazer tal coisa. — Isso foi… bem melhor do que dançar.

Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada mais apropriado para dizer. Ao menos sua fala fez Nezumi rir.

— É, eu acho que sim — concordou o outro com o rosto outra vez escondido em seu pescoço e, por incrível que pareça, ainda tremendo.  _Nervoso._  — E eu também acho que você não faz ideia do que faz comigo, Shion.

Shion jamais pensou que Nezumi — o inabalável Nezumi — pudesse ficar tão comovido com a sua presença. E se o que ele dizia representasse a mesma sensação que tinha Shion, então Shion fazia sim ideia do efeito que causava.

Não era só o sexo, não era só a dança,  _era tudo._

Ele trespassou — quase sem tocar diretamente — suas digitais pelo dorso de Nezumi desfrutando de cada arrepio, de cada suspiro. Shion perguntou-se se agora era Nezumi quem sentia estar flutuando, fazendo amor envolto pelo vento — sobre aquelas ruínas que não podiam jamais alcançá-los.

Um outro tipo de dança, um outro tipo de valsa.

  
  
  
 


End file.
